The unique nature of the partnership between the University of Guam and the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii necessitates an innovative and strong Information Technology Core to ensure successful collaboration. Our proposed resources and support structure are designed to utilize both synchronous and asynchronous modes of communication to promote interaction between all the project participants. We are confident that we have an excellent team in place to deliver the information technology needs of the project.